My Love and A Cat
by LicanaRedfox17
Summary: Soo yeah, this will be a crappy summary. Pretty much, all the info. you will need is in the Prologue. Hence the fact that YOU MUST READ THE PROLOGUE! Ps, this says that it is a regular story, but is only slightly a cross over for the simple fact of, My OC is the daughter of a dimension hopper and a grim reaper, alright? That's all, THANKS!
1. Prologue

I remember the beginning, soft and sweet, so intoxicating...

Then he became forceful and brutal, forcing me into submission.

My name is Asashin R. Death, I am a Magi and I live in the Kou Empire. I had previously told my king, Sinbad, that I would willingly marry a prince from the Kou Empire to unite the two countries. I have 3 current suitors, Kouen, Koumei, and Hakeryuu. Sinbad visits me often forcing me to see 'Him', even if unconsciously doing so. You may be wondering who I am talking about...

I am talking about Valefor, the Cat Djinn that has complete control over time. 7 long years I had to endure his torturing relationship, I even had a child of his at one point. You may wonder how a Magi and a Cat Djinn had a child, it's way more simple than you probably think. Valefor can turn into a human with Light Bronze skin and soft silky white hair that is tied ever so loosely down near his rear, and beautiful eyes that shine as bright as a crystal clear lake on a warm sunny day. He used his magic on the child to accelerate it's growth, even though he admitted it might kill the child. He personally just didn't care.

And from is magic, I had the child in 9 hours rather than months. The child was a boy with silky purple hair and eyes that were as gold as warm honey in the daylight of a summer's afternoon, we decided on the name Minifor. To this day Sinbad and Ja'far still believe that Sinbad is the father of Minifor, I have told Masrur only because he is my dearest friend and I know he won't tell anyone the truth without my permission. He still hasn't, even now as my barely seen child turns seven.

As a mother and an ally to the Sindrian and Kou Empires, I need to get married to one of the princes. I don't know how I can work this out, after all, since I had Valefor's child, he can see me at any time he deems fit. And that could initially ruin the unification of Sindria and Kou.

What will I ever do?


	2. Chap 1: Away I Go

Chapter 1: Away I go

I open my eyes ever so slightly, soft sun rays viciously attack my eyes. As I close them in pain I feel a gentle disturbance in the bed, I look down to see my wonderful son yawning. "Good morning Momma." He said sleepily, I gently sat up. I rubbed my eyes, "Good morning Minifor." I say as I begin to move off of our shared bed. I still thought it was cute how he was trying to transition from 'Mommy' to 'Mom', I smiled at my own thoughts. Minifor jumped off the bed and ran to the kitchen to start what he could of breakfast. I dressed quickly and followed him to the kitchen so he didn't burn down our whole wing, wing as in a castle wing. As the Magi of Sindria, Sinbad requires me to stay with him in the palace, but today that was going to change. Today I am going to the Kou Empire to meet my suitors. It hurts because I have to leave Minifor and he won't be able to see me for 3 months, I know it will be hard on him too. He doesn't like his father to much, and quite frankly neither do I, his dad is always shoving him around and trying to degrade him. Sinbad will be watching him though, Masrur and Ja'far as well, and I trust them all very much.

When I get to the kitchen, Minifor has already poured a glass of milk and a glass of apple juice. I see him gently holding the bread over the flame, "Watch your arms sweetie." I warn gently pulling his arm back, he nods with a smile. I think of the time when I first taught him how to make toast, he burnt three new loaves of bread and the last ones were burnt real bad. I smiled remembering how he smiled the first time he made them right. I almost cried thinking of how I couldn't help him for a while, then I felt arms wrap around me and a head be placed on my own, "Hello, Asashin." I elbowed him in the stomach and he back up clenching where I had hit him. "Sinbad, you really are a jerk. I told you not to be doing stuff like that and you do it anyway! You are like a child who never learns." I say as I glare at him, his eyes flash mischievously as he looks up. He stands up and bows,"Terribly sorry future queen of Kou." His says formerly, as I go red he tries his hardest not to burst into laughter. Surprisingly, he doesn't laugh."Anyway Asashin, as I was going to say, it's time for you to head for Kou." he says giving me a soft smile, knowing how I feel no doubt. I look down, "Alright." Minifor has finished his breakfast and I hug him tightly, "Don't cry Momma, I know. I will see you soon, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you! After all I got Papa Sinbad, Uncle Ja'far, and uncle Masrur to watch me!" He says happily, I try not to let the tears flow from how grown-up he is becoming, "Love you buddy. See you in 3 months, I will be counting the days." I grab my stuff and leave with Sinbad. As we head out Sinbad pats my back affectionately, "You did good back there. I'm proud of you." He says looking ahead towards the sea. I shove him playfully, "Whatever." I say smiling as he slightly stumbles. He hugs me tightly before I get on the boat,"Don't let 'em rough you up to bad." I smile and nod at his comment and get on the boat.

Right as I get on, I am shown my room. I know that this will be a painful trip if I stay awake, so I fall asleep as soon as I hit the bed wondering when I will arrive...


	3. Chap 2: Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

I am woke up by the sounds of yelling. I sit up from my bed and brush my hair and teeth, afterwords I get dressed and dab on some make-up. I go to the deck and see everyone is getting off the ship. I quickly run and grab my stuff, once I have it, I am off the ship before it heads out again. As I look for somebody a boy with bright pink hair and eyes stops me in my tracks, "Hi there, I am Prince Kouha! Welcome to our country, I am presuming that you are the lady that King Sinbad sent!" he smiles as he holds up a very accurate drawing of me. I nod and he grabs my things. "Let's go! I have a carriage waiting for us!" I follow shyly as everyone watches us. I quickly slide into the carriage, not wanting to be noticed even more. Kouha gets in gracefully and sits across from me, he smirks, "So do you know my brothers well? If so, who is your favorite. But no matter who you chose... You will still be my lovely big sister, Asashin!" I smile at his antics. His smile grows, "That's the first time that I have actually seen you smile! You look lovely when you do!" he says pinching my red cheeks.

Sooner than I realize, we are at the castle and Kouha has already braided most of my bangs. We get out and a servant takes my things inside, I stand up tall as if I am prepared for anything. It was one of the many things that Sinbad said I would have to learn. Kouha leads me inside where my three suitors await, Prince Kouen, Prince Koumei, and Prince Hakuryuu. I had learned and easily recognized them, Kouen was tall with dark red hair and dark pink eyes, he was also the First Prince and the strongest man in the empire. Second Prince, Koumei, terribly tired as the main battle strategist and has dark pink hair and light pink eyes. Hakuryuu, one of my dearest friends with black hair and baby blue eyes who loves my other male best-friend, and he is the Third Prince.

"Welcome to the empire." They all say with a gentle smile, they offer their hands but I deny with a simple response and action. "Haki! En! Mei! You don't have to be so formal with me!" I say wrapping my arms around the three of them in a warm, or to me at least, embrace. They gently hug back, they all pull back with crimson spreading over their now heated cheeks. "Allow me to help our future queen to her room." Koumei says stretching his hand out to me with a wink, I take his hand in my own and he leads me to another room, and while doing so, our fingers intertwine. He runs when we are out of Kouen's gaze, we laugh as we dash through the halls. Our hands release as we run faster, and we reach the door soon gasping for air. I smile at him and he opens the door showing an extravagant gold and red room. The bed was king size with a flocculent crimson blanket constricted to the bed and plush golden pillows rested upon the mentioned blanket. Golden drapes flow over the sides of the cherry oak poles. As I peek out the crimson curtains a certain person appears before me, I jump and glare at the said person. They were about to get a mouthful of my many choice words.


	4. Chap 3: Surprises

Chapter 3: Surprises

"Judar! You slimy rotten no good son of a bi-!" I was cut off by Judar's lips crashing to my own. I was glad that Koumei had left a while back, this was embarrassing. "I missed you too, Shi-Shi." He says while smirking, I turn around and cross my arms, I hear him move and feel the chill of his aura. His arms encircled my waist,"You have no reason to turn away, turn back towards me." He whispers seductively into my ear, his warm breath sliding down my neck. "J-Judar... That time was over long ago." I state with a shiver. He smirks on my neck,"We both miss that relationship, you can't deny it." He says, arms glissading to my hips. "E-enough. I am a mother to my child and the future queen to this empire. I will not tolerate this erroneous behavior." I snarl slipping from his arms and out the door.

When I escape, Hakuryuu embraces me, "Again?" He questions, I nod and hug him back. He grabs my hand and pulls me off towards the library, the only place I knew in this castle. When we arrived, I pulled out some of Hakuryuu and my own favorite books, I open one and we begin to talk about certain points. Hakuryuu looks at his watch as we speak about our favorite parts of history,"Sorry Asashin... I have a meeting to go to. Bye!" He says gathering his papers, I wave as he leaves.

I peek out the window to see that dark was arriving. 'I still have some time.' Rings through my mind. I start studying and solving the secrets to a relic that was created nearly eight thousand years ago, 7,982 to be precise. I look at the clock and see that it is past midnight, I feel a presence leaning over me. I turn to see Kouen following my notes, he smiles at me. "That's amazing. I've never seen somebody do this much work in such short time. You deserve some rest." He says with an admirational tone, he sweeps me up bridal style and begins walking. "K-Kouen... Why are you carrying me?" I questioned, red dusting the entirety of my cheeks. My eyes start getting heavy at his warmth, he lays me down on my bed and nearly fall asleep, but I hear Kouen voice quietly whispering. "I wish you were happy, the truth is sad for you. Sleep well, and don't dream of several years ago..." He kisses my forehead and I drift to sleep thinking of his words.


	5. Chap 4: Time Passed

Chapter 4: Time Passed

I wait excitedly at the port, my baby was coming to be with me again! Kouen and Hakuryuu stand with me while Koumei tries not to fall asleep on the bench next to us, "You are awfully excited about seeing Sinbad, Ms. Death." Kouen says peeking down at me from his stiff posture, I shake my head no. "Somebody else." I say, bouncing happily as I see the ship stop at the dock. "Can I go now?" I ask peeking up at Kouen. He nods and I shoot off towards the boat, not giving any of the three men a chance to catch up with me.

I stop before I reach the dock so I can regain my composure and my oxygen levels. Kouen is the first to catch up, Hakuryuu following with Koumei. I see Sinbad, I smile and jump-hug him. He smiles as he catches me, "You miss me that bad?" He says with a light chuckle, I let go of him and run to Alibaba repeating the action dubbed as a hug. I look around and go up to Masrur, "Where is he?" I ask, referring to my son. "He is playing with Jafar." Masrur replies dully, pointing towards my right. I see Minifor glaring at Jafar, upset that Jafar was returning the gaze. "Minifor." I say sweetly from behind him, he turns around with a big grin and tears forming in the corners of his eyes."Momma!" He yells, leaping into my arms. I hug him tightly, "I missed you, my sweet little baby." I say rubbing his back, I feel him nod on my shoulder. I pull him back and I wipe away his tears, Kouen decides at that moment to come near us. "Who is this little guy Asashin?" Kouen asks, smiling at Minifor. Minifor looks at me and I nod. "Hi Prince Kouen! My name is Minifor and this is my Momma. So no dirty tricks mister!" Minifor says cutely, Kouen smiles at him. "You mean this lovely lady is your Momma?" Kouen replies while pointing towards me. Minifor nods with a proud look on his face. "Oh, okay big guy. I won't mess with your Momma. But can I kiss her?" Kouen asks. I blush and Minifor nods. "Should we get going now? Koumei asks peeking over the shoulder of Kouen. We all nod and get in the carriage.

We soon arrive at the castle, met by servants as always. I carry Minifor to his room, his eyes light up at everything the room. "Hey, Minifor. Can I speak with you?" I say to my bouncy child. He nods and climbs on the bed," A party will be coming up soon. I will marry a prince from here, and he will be your dad, okay?" Minifor nods as his hair turns white. I look at it in shock, this means that Valefor has removed his control from my son! I smile big and start preparing for the previously mentioned party.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So sorry, chapters have been short. I try to update ASAP but life is so busy lately. Anyway I am going to start deadlines May 8th, 2017 will be my next deadline. (Central Time Zone) Thanks readers! ((Guess where I am based on my time zone!))**

 **\- Licana Redfox**


	6. Chapter 5: Gala of Goodness

Chapter 5: Gala of Goodness

Tonight was the grand gala where I would choose my future husband, and the future king. I love so many people here, but my heart has been set on one man. I hope he will be happy with me, and I hope Hakuryuu will accept the wedding. I gaze down at my red dress, the golden swirls curling all around my frame. I look at my son, he is dressed in a little suit. As I walked out to the ballroom, Koumei confronts me with a dance request. I agree and take his hand, we head towards the dance floor and music sparks to life. We twirl and slide all across the dance floor until the music ends, "You are a wonderful dancer Ms. Death, or should I say 'Future Mrs. Ren'." I playfully smacked his arm, "Don't say that, it's embarrassing." I grumble, Koumei smiles at me and takes my hand, "No matter what, Asashin, I will accept your decision." He says with a kiss being placed on my cheek. I feel heat press across my cheeks as he walks away, just then, Hakuryuu takes my hand and drags me out to the balcony. "What was that?" He asked angrily, I could only blink at him in a dull amount of understanding. Hakuryuu leaned up and kissed my cheek in the same spot as Koumei, my blush goes crimson. "H-Hakuryuu..." I say as his eyes close angrily, "Never let Koumei kiss you again, I am telling you now, I will murder any bastard who thinks he can just prance up and love on you." My blush deepens further at his words, the color now as deep as the color maroon. "H-Hakuryuu. I-I didn't care that he kissed me, it had no impact on my decision." He scoffed as my stutter filled words. I kissed his cheek in return, "You know my choice." I say while hugging him, I pull back and walk to the ballroom. Kouen is standing by Masrur and the looked deep in conversation, so I decided to listen in on their conversation. "... Trust me Kouen, her past is something you can not be unaware of, that's why I told you." I heard Masrur saying. "I know... I won't bring it up to her..." the rest got garbled by more music.

Later that evening I found myself in a awkward situation, the decision is now. "Who do you choose Asashin?" My three suitors ask, I contemplate why they ask but then I realize, this is just a public display. "I-I choose..."

.

Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Cliff hanger!

.

Not really, that's just mean. Anyway, Continuing:

.

"I-I choose Kouen. I am proud to be your future wife." I say taking his hand, he nods and kisses my hand. "I am proud that we will rule this kingdom together." He says, eyes sparkling with love. And the party was over.

Time Skip:

Kouen laid me down on the bed and climbed over me to the other side of the bed, when laid down, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Glad that is over, now I can openly express affection to you." Kouen says, kissing me roughly. I pull back, "You're silly." I say, he smiles at me and releases a light chuckle. I arch an eyebrow at him, "I love you so much." he says rubbing his nose against my own. "So, we are getting married tomorrow." I mumble, Kouen's warm breath slides down my neck as he nuzzles into my neck, he gently hums and starts to lightly snore. I listen to the sound of his breath and slowly drifted to sleep.

NEXT CHAPTER HAS LEMON IN THE END!


End file.
